


Kids

by Nenanana



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenanana/pseuds/Nenanana
Summary: 李健良四岁的时候是那一带的孩子王，似乎只有妹妹才能让他温柔起来，直到他遇到了一个棕色头发的小男孩。





	

李健良不耐烦地踢开了面前的石子，然后用他肉肉的手指数起今天又搞定了几个来干架的蠢货。他膝盖上有擦伤，是那个大他两岁的大孩子推他的时候弄的。对于一个孩子来说，这伤口有些慎人，然而健良却无视了那蹭脱了皮结了痂的伤口。  
他数完了——足足有四个——他骄傲地哼了一声，一个能打的都没有。健良突然想起家里话都还不能说清楚的小妹妹，他最疼爱的小春，蹒跚走着路咿呀学语的小女孩，若是知道她的小哥哥这么厉害一定会更加崇拜自己的吧！  
这么想着他更骄傲了，加快了步伐只想快点回去把妹妹抱到腿上给她说自己的英雄事迹，看看她大大的闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
一直走的路口处传来争吵的声音，健良心有狐疑，于是悄悄躲在拐角处偷看了一下。  
有三个大孩子抱着手臂一脸坏笑地围成了半个圈，其中一个伸出手去扯了扯什么东西。健良看不到，他还不够长脖子能看到视线死角处的事。  
“你穿的这是什么啊？抹布吗？”大孩子讥笑道。  
“这是我妈妈给我做的……请不要弄坏它……”颤抖却倔强的软糯声音从那边传过来，像新年的糯米糍一样的柔软温暖，健良心中一惊，反应过来的时候他已经站了出去双手插腰，一副小英雄的样子。  
“欺负小孩子你们像不像话！”他大声地说，试图用气场击败对方。  
“向日葵班的李健良！”站在最边上的孩子大吃一惊，指着他大喊了一声。健良认出来了，这人原来被他揍得很惨。他示威般的抬了抬下巴，果然，剩下两个狐假虎威的孩子露出了些许惊恐的表情，却依然没有什么动作。  
“快滚。”他有些烦了，眼神凶狠地扫视他们。“不然我狠狠地踢你们的屁股！”  
三个小混蛋虽然看上去十分不开心，但也不想受伤，于是哼了一声走开了。走掉的时候还使劲撞了健良一下。  
“谢谢你……呜…请问……”  
“李，”他走近了孩子。“我叫李健良。”  
——  
小孩子和他差不多高，拽着自己的衣角深深地低着头抽泣，说不清楚话。健良讨厌这样，他不喜欢别人和他说话的时候不看着他，这样真的相当不礼貌！于是他用双手捧起了那肉嘟嘟的小脸使劲挤起来，看到了他哭得红红的圆鼻子和红红的圆小嘴，见鬼，那双小白兔一样粉红色的眼睛也是哭红的吗？  
小孩子看起来娇气极了，虽然他柔软的浅棕色头发剪得很短，穿着浅蓝色的上衣和浅灰色的小短裤，但健良认定这一定是个女孩子——比自己稍微高一点点的可爱女孩子，他感到自己的心脏被小猫舔了一口，女孩子可不能粗暴对待！  
“你叫什么名字？”他松开了手，小心地问道。  
“启…启人……”小孩被突如其来的温柔吓得停止了哭泣，口齿不清地回答了健良的问题。  
“启子？”小男孩内心欣喜起来。她告诉了自己名字！她的名字真好听！她睁大眼睛看着自己的样子这是可爱极了。  
“…是启人啦……！”“她”似乎有些生气，鼓起了脸颊。  
“为什么不是'子'呢？”健良也瞪大了眼睛。“那是男孩儿的名字不是吗？”  
“我是男孩儿呀！”  
“男孩儿怎么可能是你这样的哭宝宝！”他不敢相信，坚持反驳道：“得了，快承认你是女孩儿，然后乖乖让我保护你！”  
“我真的是男生啦……！而且我不想要你保护！”哭宝宝似乎又要哭起来了，健良见状赶紧搂住他的身子像哄妹妹那样拍了拍他的背。小孩子的身子肥嘟嘟的——当然他们两个都肉肉的，启人要更圆一点，健良的小短手刚好能在他的腰后拉住一个圈。  
他从小男孩身上闻到了一股浓浓的奶香味，就像是面包店里的那种令人食欲大增的甜牛奶的味道。  
哇哦。他睁大了眼睛，明目张胆地把鼻子贴到启人的肩膀上吸了一口气。哇哦。  
他感觉吃了一大口奶糖。  
“你真的是男孩儿？”  
“我一直上的都是男厕所……”  
“你不能变成女孩子吗？我是说，男孩子和男孩子不能谈恋爱不是吗？”  
“谈恋爱？”  
“妈妈说，如果喜欢谁的话就可以和这个谁谈恋爱。”小健良脸一红，松开启人，用鼻尖去蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
在向日葵班喜欢他的小女孩可多啦，但他一直不太喜欢那些叽叽喳喳的像一群小鸟儿一样的女生，他比较喜欢启人这样小白兔一样柔软得想让人随时随地抱住的……即使是男生也没关系，如果是启人的话。  
“我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”  
“我……”  
“我把你从那群坏蛋手上救下来了，喜欢我嘛。”  
“那我决定喜欢你。”他看上去还有些迷糊，但似乎决定报恩，于是答应了健良。“谈恋爱要做些什么？”  
妈妈教他要知恩图报，可没告诉他什么叫谈恋爱。  
“嗯……拉手，抱抱，我们可以一起吃吉野家的冰激凌，我还可以把你介绍给我的妹妹，她可乖啦。”  
“我们已经拉手手，抱抱了。”启人掰着手指数到。“那我们一起吃冰激凌，找你妹妹。”  
小男孩笑了起来，脸上还挂着泪珠。  
——  
吉野家的老板娘凉子觉得很不可思议，一直以来都是自己来买冰激凌吃的蓝发小男孩今天居然带了朋友，并且还很大方地买了两份，递给了那个看上去比他肉一圈的孩子。  
浅棕色的头发和少见的粉色眸子，凉子想了想，感觉似乎在哪里见过。  
那孩子看上去唯唯诺诺的，脸上身上也干干净净没有任何伤疤，完全不像是能和天天打架李家小儿子玩到一起的人。  
“你是小健的朋友吗？”年轻的妇人冲正舔着冰激凌的小孩子挥了挥手，他害羞地往健良身后躲了躲，然后抿起嘴微笑着冲她点点头。  
“我叫启人。”  
凉子发誓她都能看到小男孩鼓起的脸颊像布丁一样地抖了抖。上帝，如果要养孩子一定要养这样的。  
“小启人真可爱，姐姐喜欢你。”她毫不吝啬地夸奖起来。  
“嘿！谁允许你叫他‘小启人’了！”李家的小儿子在生气，他咬了一大口巧克力味的冰激凌——启人的是香草味的——然后脑子疼得缩了缩脖子才接着大声喊道：“而且是我先喜欢他的！”  
“小启人自己允许的呀。”她假装惊讶地看向健良，又笑眯眯地看向启人。“对吧小启人？”  
“妈妈说别人这么叫我是因为我是个好孩子。”和健良不同，他看上去对这个称呼非常满意。“启人是好孩子，姐姐叫李君也是‘小健’，所以李君也是好孩子。”  
“但是我不想叫你‘启人君’或者别的什么，那太有距离了。”他赌气地撅起嘴，低下了头。  
“让我看看……‘小启’怎么样？属于小健的专属称呼哦。”年轻的妇人用手指绕起她的头发，颇有玩味地笑道。  
“好主意！”他吃完了最后的甜筒尖，然后开心地拉起了启人的手。“那我们现在去看我妹妹吧，小春是世界上最可爱的！”  
“我很期待。”启人笑得眯起了眼睛。  
“小启也是最可爱的，你们并列第一可爱。”蓝发的小男孩拉着他边走边说，还不忘回头冲老板娘道别。“凉子阿姨再见！”  
“是姐姐！”凉子很委屈，早知道就不这么早嫁人了。在男孩子们走远后她突然想起来，浅棕色头发和粉色眼睛，这难道不是隔壁街道上松田面包屋的……  
——  
健良让启人在楼下的小公园等着，他跑到楼上把小妹妹背了下来。他小心翼翼地把小春放到长凳上，然后自己坐了上去，再把妹妹抱过来让她坐在自己的腿上。  
“她好可爱！”启人小声地惊叹道，伸出手指让小春抓着玩。“好可爱！我可以亲亲她吗？”  
健良纠结了一会才慎重地点了点头。“当然！”  
启人凑上去，在小春光洁的额头上迅速地亲了一口。在头顶扎了一个冲天炮的小女孩儿傻乎乎地笑了起来，吚吚哑哑地不知道在说什么。  
“她在说什么？”  
“我不知道。”健良摇了摇头，把妹妹往上抱了抱以免她滑下去。“但她一定很喜欢你，就像我喜欢你一样。”  
“噢，我也很喜欢她！那我是不是也能和她……谈恋爱？”  
“不可以！”健良激动地说道。“不能同时和多个人谈恋爱的！”  
“那……噢，那好吧。”启人有些失望，他看上去真的很想和小春“谈恋爱”。  
嘿，也许他喜欢你妹妹大于喜欢你呢。一个小恶魔在健良耳边说道。也许他根本不喜欢你，是你逼他的。  
健良甩了甩头将它赶跑。他很生气，虽然自己最喜欢的两个人也互相喜欢应该是件很开心的事，但是启人——启人应该只喜欢他一个人！虽然很不公平但这应该是理所当然的！  
启人逗着他妹妹，时不时用嘴唇碰碰小春的额头，叫她喊哥哥，中文名的发音对他来说有些拗口。健良突然想起一件很重要的事。  
对了，除了拉手，抱抱和吃冰激凌，还有最重要的一件事没做呢。  
“小启。”他认真地看向启人，等到启人终于也抬起头看向他之后，蓝发的小男孩凑过去使劲在启人肉乎乎的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。  
“你咬我！”启人不可置信地捂上脸上的红印子惊呼道。  
“我没有……我是在亲你！”他激动地反驳，脸好烫，一定是红到耳根了。  
“你为什么亲得这么疼？”启人依然不可置信。  
“我刚想起来，谈恋爱还差亲亲。”  
“但是我已经和小春妹妹亲亲过了不是吗？”  
“那不一样，我是说、我的意思是，你亲她和我亲你是不一样的——”  
“哪里不一样？”启人还是不可置信，他疑惑极了。  
健良抓耳挠腮，低头沉思了半天后终于给出了结论。  
“——就是不一样！”  
“……好吧。”启人放弃了追问，然后往健良那边挪了挪，紧紧挨着他，然后措不及防地也在小男孩小麦色的脸颊上亲了一口。  
小男孩当机了。  
落日的红变得越来越深，躲在了远处的楼房后面，天色见暗，夕阳中的云朵边缘就像启人的眼睛一样是粉红色的。启人跳下了长凳，最后一次抱了抱小春，拍了拍膝盖上的灰尘，双手背在背后，害羞地笑了起来。  
“我回去了，爸爸妈妈要担心的。”他向后小步地边退边说。“再见李君！我很开心……很开心能和你谈恋爱！”  
健良木愣地冲启人跑着离去的身影挥了挥手，神色黯然地托起小春和她对视。  
“我好傻，我忘记问他在哪个幼儿园了……”  
“啊呜。”  
“我还不知道他住在哪里，我好喜欢他，我还想和他‘谈恋爱’。”  
“尼……”  
“小春你说，我还能见到他吗？”  
“欧尼酱！”小春欢快地挥舞起双手，用她软呼呼的手掌拍打自己哥哥的脸颊。  
——  
在李家有个人尽皆知的秘密：小春第一个会喊的人不是爸爸，不是妈妈，而是哥哥，并且这个“哥哥”专指健良，无论李连杰怎么逗小春都绝对不会开口的。父亲懊恼着自己是不是太过忙于工作而没时间陪女儿，母亲则是开心地夸奖健良会教，现在想起来也许从那个时候起成长为小魔鬼的小春就已经赖上自己了。  
李家还有一个只有最小的两个孩子才知道的秘密：小春喊的第一声“哥哥”，其实不是健良教的。  
——  
小春见到启人的时候开心地想要扑上去抱一下这个比小哥哥还小一圈的小小哥哥，但是小小哥哥头上坐着一个长得很可爱玩偶，耳朵像两个小翅膀一样，不停地发出“咕噜”的声音，现在的玩具很高科技嘛。  
吉野甜品店的小孩子已经四岁了，是个和他母亲一样有着乌黑头发的淘气小男孩。而凉子也成为了温婉又干练的女性，健良终于会叫她姐姐而不是阿姨，带着妹妹路过的时候还是会买冰激凌，一份巧克力味的给自己，一份草莓味的给小春。  
他慢慢长大了，因为父母得体的教育以及家里兄弟姐妹时不时的精神迫害，他不再打架，即使他还是在学功夫。他逐渐变得沉稳，并且很快就比同龄人都要成熟上很多，依然不喜欢与人深交。  
小春从来没见过健哥哥带任何朋友回家，除了……  
她悄悄靠近了启人，小小哥哥温柔地回头看向她，小女孩儿闻到了一股甜牛奶的味道，盯着他浅棕色的短发和柔和的粉色眸子看了半晌。  
小春突然想起什么，口无遮拦的她在健良急忙用眼神提醒她之前就开了口。  
“——启人哥哥，你记不记得你以前亲过我？”

**Author's Note:**

> 健良原作中自己说过，他小时候打架很牛逼，之前也和小伙伴讨论过，他和启人都很温柔，但是启人是天生的温和，甚至有些怯懦，而健良的好脾气是忍耐出来的，所以即使他们从未争吵，但也并不是没有过矛盾。启人妈妈给启人留的信里说，小时候他是个巨婴，所以这里设定的四岁启人比健良要高一点，肉肉的。  
> 两个人官方设定家住的很近，所以以前有过见面也说不定哦。


End file.
